Chapter 2 - Part 4 - Qualities And Drawbacks - Section L
Leap NPC Sure, a creature can climb stairs or run real fast, but if it really wants to move in style, the Leap is the way to go. This power allows a character to move 2 x Strength yards vertically or 5 x Strength yards horizontally. Finishing a leap with an attack grants a +5 to the roll and to the damage imposed (before modifiers). 'Course, missing an attack after a leap leaves a body prone. And boy is that embarrassing! Limited Use Whatever your character's particular power, he can't use it as much as he would like. There are conditions and if they aren't meet, your character can wave his hands, concentrate, flex his wrists, or mumble haiku all he wants, and no one will be impressed. That could prove very . . . unfortunate. Standard 1-POINT DRAWBACK This Drawback is worth one point if the conditions aren't too crippling. For example if the ability only works during the night (or the day), or, like Lorne, only if the target is singing or if he does his Vulcan mind meld thing. Prerequisites 2-POINT DRAWBACK Two points are awarded if the prerequisites are very limiting. This applies if the power can only be used once a day, or for an hour each day. This value would also fit if the capacity was effective only against one demon species, vampires, lawyers, or blondes. Love Standard 2-POINT DRAWBACK The character's love life is the stuff songs are made of - whether the pop of Britney Spears or industrial/thrash of Marilyn Manson is up to the storyline, of course. A Cast Member with this Drawback starts the game with a relationship or develops one shortly after the Season begins (usually during the first or second Episode). This love may or may not be reciprocated; your character might be in love with someone who barely knows he exists. Whenever the character has to choose between following his heart or his head, he must make a Willpower (not doubled) roll at a -3 penalty. This Drawback is worth two points. Tragic Love 4-POINT DRAWBACK As above, but any romantic relationship the character develops ends badly. This can happen in two possible ways - something bad happens to the character's beloved, or the character has an unfortunate tendency to fall for the wrong people (like Angel's inability to have a meaningful relationship that doesn't end in death and betrayal). Tragic Love can be a good source of Drama Points and is a four-point Drawback. Luck If your character enjoys Good Luck, Fortune smiles on him more often than on most people. Whenever he really needs a break, circumstances conspire to give him one. Those suffering from Bad Luck, on the other hand, live by Murphy's Law ("if anything can go wrong, it will"). Good Luck 1-POINT PER LEVEL QUALITY Good Luck points are like low-key Drama Points, but are more applicable and, best of all, re-usable. Each level of Good Luck counts as a +1 bonus that can be applied to any roll, after the die is cast, once per game session. Multiple levels can be added together for a big bonus on one roll, or spread around several different actions. For example, if your character has three levels of Good Luck, he can get a +3 bonus on one action, a +1 bonus to three actions, or a +2 bonus for one and a +1 bonus for another. With Good Luck, you decide when it comes into play. Bad Luck 1-POINT PER LEVEL DRAWBACK Bad Luck, however, is in the hands of your Director, who chooses when it affects a given roll. Each level of Bad Luck counts as a -1 Penalty that can be applied to any roll, after the die is cast, once per game session. Multiple levels can be added together for a big penalty on one roll, or spread around several different actions. Of course, Directors should exercise caution and good judgment when applying Bad Luck. If they use Bad Luck for meaningless rolls, the Drawback becomes little more than a minor inconvenience. On the other hand, applying Bad Luck to Survival Tests or other critical rolls is just . . . unseemly. Make the Bad Luck count, but don't abuse anyone. We're trying to get you all to have fun here, not create angst (well, not out-of-game angst). Hard Luck Example: Say Jenna has a two-point Bad Luck Drawback. At one point in the Episode, Jenna shoots and hits (just barely) an enemy fleeing the area. The mission will be much harder if the villain escapes, but Jenna is in no immediate danger, so her Director states that a bird flies in front of her, spoiling her aim. Jenna's -2 Bad Luck penalty turns her near hit into a near miss. Category:Rules